


Period

by Calendula



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Gender or Sex Swap, I Don't Even Know, I hope, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Unrequited Love, benny and cas are only mentioned briefly and not by name and theyre sadly not with dean, deans tummy hurts, i giggled like a maniac wrighting this, or dean is too much of a coward to ask, spell gone wrong, warning!blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula/pseuds/Calendula
Summary: Dean finds a spell that's going to turn him into a girl for a day. Unfortunally things doesn't go as he planned. And then on top of it all, he gets his period.





	Period

This was going to be awesome.

Dean could not belive his luck, to find a spell that would turn him into a girl for a day was a dream come true. He would have boobs, curves and all other amazing parts women have. And to say that he was curious about what the female version of himself would look like was an understatement. And what the sex would feel like.

Dean was sitting on the floor in a small shabby motel room with all ingrediens needed spread over the floor. A vial of his own blood and one with blood from a girl (that he got from a stolen bloodbag in a bloodbus, he was not totally insane), bloodroot and a few other wierd stuff. Humming Dean mixed the ingrediens according to the books instructions. Sam would probably be faster but this was not something be wanted his brothers help with, he did not want him to know about this at all. Pretend to go away for a job, find a motel with a few bars in walking distans, buy some, admittedly really slutty, clothes and makeup (and didnt that give him wierd some looks in the store) cast the spell, hook up with some good looking guy, or guys, (and if Dean hoped to find someone with really blue eyes or at least a tie and brown hair and another guy that was stocky with a lot of muscles, broad shoulders and bodyhair, well that was something no one needed to know right?) have amazing sex and kick the guys out before he turned back like a wierd cinderella, that was Deans plan. He could not wait to feel rough, calloused hands on his smooth skin, between his thighs. Shaking out of his daydream Dean worked faster.

No. Looking at his naked body in the full lengh mirror panic and disapointment, and wasn't that a wierd mix of emotions, surged through him. Disapointment because the person in the mirror was his usual male self with one exception, his dick was replaced with a cunt. But the reason for his panic was that he felt wrong, so wrong. The lower parts of his tummie hurt like hell, in a wierd way the never felt before, like someone chewed on his insides, his brain was foggy and he felt both dizzy and exausted. Tears pickled in his eyes, this was not going according to plan. Flopping down on the bed Dean winced as the pain increased briefly. That was a bad move. Hell, 24 hours was a long time. Sighting he closed his eyes. Thankfully he was tierd.

About an hours later Dean woke up, luckely feeling a bit better. An horny. Hell, this could still be awesome. Not as awesome as getting fucked probably, but still. Snaking a hand down his body and speading his legs, playing a bit with his pubic hair, it was still the same rough texture, but that was expected, he finally slipped the top of a finger inside. Pleasure jolted through him, shit this was what it felt like. So sensitive and jesus he was already incredebly wet. His tummie still hurt a bit but that didn't matter. Moving the finger in and out felt so good and soon he added one more, the thought of thouching his klitoris made him goan out so loud the neighburs probably heard. Finally touching it draw a suprised shout out of him. Girls he been with did not get this vocal this fast, but then again they were used to have girly body parts.  
It didn't take long for Dean to come and it felt familiar yet pleasantly different. Still touching, lazely playing around with a finger in the wet heat he felt sated and tierd. Pulling the finger out and looking at his hand made him wide awake though. And screaming so loud not only the neighburs but probably the whole motel heard.  
Blood, there was blood, not as much as if he'd been shot, and he had on numerous accounts (and worse ofcourse) but there was something incredebly terrifying with blood coming out of his genetals. He was going to die, here, all alone and in pain. Tears prickled his eyes again. And fuck since when was he so emotional and overdramatic? He knew why he was bleeding. In the back of his mind he heard laughter that sounded so much like Charlies. She would never have stopped laughing if she could see him right now. This was a disaster and there was still so much time left until he would be back to his usual self.

Driving to the nearest gas-station to buy pads, chocolate and ice-cream would normally make him uncomfortable and embassed as hell but now he didn't care. If someone was an ass about it or looked at him in the wrong way he could always cuss them out. Yeah Dean felt like yelling at someone. Or snapping someones head of. Perhaps he really should look for a job, that would get his anger out of his system, but no. He was going to go back to the motel, be a girly cliche, eat icecream, chocolate and watch a movie. Not awesome, but good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and english aint my first language. It should have been total crack and no smut at all but Dean apparantly didn't agree with me. Kudos would make me cry of happiness and critic is always welcome. Hugs and love to you all.


End file.
